


Bubblegum Breathe (Gumlee Smut Collection)

by warysunflowerboy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warysunflowerboy/pseuds/warysunflowerboy
Summary: This is just a collection of all the Prince Gumball x Marshall Lee smut I write.Each chapter will have a few words listing what kind of smut it is, I guess.





	Bubblegum Breathe (Gumlee Smut Collection)

"I cannot believe you would do this, Marshall!" Prince Gumball yelled angrily at his lover, astonished by his actions. "I'm trying my best to show these guests that we're respectable people, and  _you_."

 

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow. "Yes, love?"

 

"You go and slap  _my ass_ in the middle of a conversation with them!" The prince screamed in fury, grabbing his crown off his head and throwing it across the room. It bounced lightly off the wall and landed on his bed, no damage done but energy released. He huffed when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

 

Marshall sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and rubbing his nose against his cheek. "I'm sorry," he said. "How can I make it up to you?"

 

"I don't know," Gumball muttered, rubbing his forehead stressfully. He closed his eyes, calming down as he felt his boyfriend's lips under his ear. "Marshall..."

 

The vampire nipped at his earlobe, pulling him closer as he kissed his neck softly. "Yes, love?" Gumball said nothing but breathed out heavily as Marshall pulled his shirt down slightly, running his tongue along Gumball's collarbone. There was no resistance as Gumball was pulled into Marshall's lap, letting out a whimper as he felt his skin pinched by teeth in a trail up his neck and across his jaw. "Were you going to say something, Bubba?"

 

"The g- ahhh," he was cut off by a soft bite to his adam's apple. He took a deep, shaky breathe before trying to speak again. "Th-the guests..."

 

Marshall tugged at the pink top, pulling it right off once Gumball gave him permission. "What about the guests?" He asked, mouth going straight for the soft pink skin stretched over his boyfriend's shoulders. Gumball made no move to respond, only dug his hands into the soft black hair in front of him as he closed his eyes. He let out a small gasp as Marshall pulled him forward, hands pressed against his warm back, and tugged on his boyfriend's hair. Marshall pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt off, tossing it aside as Gumball slammed his lips against his. Pink legs wrapped around Marshall's waist as he stood up, sucking on Gumball's bottom lip as he walked over to the bed.

 

"Wait, Marshall," Gumball pressed him back by his shoulders, his legs still wrapped softly around him. He looked so edible laying on the bed so delicately. He stopped, waiting for the green light again. He watched, almost breathless as Gumball fumbled with unbuckling his belt, his hands swatted away as Marshall undid it and pulled them down. He stepped away to let his own pants drop, leaving the two boys in their boxers, heatedly kissing on top the cold covers.

 

"Ah!" Marshall breathed out a gasp, moaning into Gumball's neck as his lover pulled his hair hard. He returned the favor, making Gumball's back arch into him as he bite down roughly on his shoulder. He heard a loud intake of air, mixed with a soft moan as he sucked at his skin. Gumball's hands wandered aimlessly, dragging fingers along Marshall's spine and sending shivers through his body. He grabbed at his boyfriend's shoulders, pressed his palms to his chest, and snapped Marshall's underwear band, making him shudder. Marshall grabbed Gumball's wrists, pinning them to his sides as kissed down his body, biting every few kisses, dragging his tongue down from his belly button to his boxer's elastic band.

 

"Marshall..." Gumball struggled against the hands holding his wrists, slightly sitting up to escape, only to be pushed back down by his vampire. Marshall lifted his thin wrists, pinning his hands down above his head, making him feel vulnerable to the light stare from his boyfriend. "Let me go," he commanded, wrinkling his nose.

 

Marshall smirked down at him, enjoying the view from above at his helpless prince. "Take these off," he said, stating his own command and snapping the band. His smirk grew as he saw Gumball jump from the small sting. He slowly let Gumball go, the boys pulling their boxers down quickly and pressing their bodies together quickly, their hands moving rough and fast as they explored one another's mouth. Marshall grabbed Gumball's wrists again, pressing him into the pillows as he held both limbs in one hand. The pink prince breathed shakily as he felt a cold fingers rubbing lube on his ass as Marshall bite softly as his neck. He moaned, closing his eyes as he felt a finger enter. He opened his eyes barely, catching his boyfriend watching his face as he pushed another finger in. He gasped, moaning as the fingers scissored him open. "I'm pretty sure you were mad at me," Marshall noted. "Has that feeling gone?"

 

Gumball nodded, pulling at his wrists to touch Marshall. "Yeah, tha- ngh -that feeling- ah!" The prince couldn't talk, only moaning and hummed until Marshall pulled his fingers out. The prince whined, slightly raising his hips towards him. His wrists were let go as Marshall wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the pink neck as he pushed himself in. Dull nails dug into Marshall's back as he began to move slowly, biting his lip as Gumball let a loud moan slip from his lips.

 

"God, fuck," Marshall breathed out, a hand moving down to hold Gumball's hip down. His other grabbed a soft pink hand, pressing it into the pillows. The prince was a mess beneath him, his head thrown back into the pillows and free hand wandering as he whimpered between each quick breathe. Marshall loved it, taking in the view as he rolled his hips into Gumball's.

 

The free pink arm was soon over Gumball's face, trying to cover and muffled the ragged breathing and sounds coming from the prince's mouth. "Ngh- ah! Mm-" continued to slip from the lips. A cold nose nudged the arm away, lips pressing to lips as Marshall helped drown out the sound. "Mar-Marsh," Gumball whispered as Marshall started trailing kisses down to his neck. The vampire hummed in response, gripping both pink hips now and letting the soft hands grip the blankets beneath them. "I- ngh ah! I'm-" Marshall was pulled swiftly down to Gumball, the pink boy yelling in pleasure as his toes curled and arms reflexively wrapped tightly over his shoulders. They shivered violently as they came down from the high, Marshall pulling out and slumping down on Gumball. They were a mess, Marshall beginning to laugh as he realized the maids would get ideas when cleaning up the room.

 

"You alright?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into the soft neck of the prince. Gumball nodded slowly, panting and slowly running his fingers over Marshall's shoulder blade. "You remember why you were mad at me?"

 

Gumball sighed, obviously thinking hard, when he answered with "I don't." Marshall grinned, kissing below the prince's jaw and grabbing his hand, fumbling with the pink fingers.


End file.
